


[Podfic of] That's just how you are with love

by knight_tracer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Background Relationships, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If she's so nice, why don't you date her?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] That's just how you are with love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [that's just how you are with love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720565) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> Cover art by IV0611.

  


Length: 18:24  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/that's%20just%20how%20you%20are%20with%20love.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/that's%20just%20how%20you%20are%20with%20love.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
